Harry potter Phoenix reborn
by kelwin
Summary: Harry potter goes through a year of training and comes in to his inheritance. New powers, surprises and secrets revield. Also harry is apprenticed to Dumbledore. prophesy. rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the order of the Phoenix.

Harry sat in his room in the Dirsley's. School had broken up two weeks ago and Harry was already wanting to go back so he could be with people who liked him. He had done the garden 20 times so far, had painted the shed every colour a new colour every day and still they found more for him to do. He picked up one of his quidige books but even that could not change his mood. Harry has caused someone to die. No he had not harmed them him self but because they took the cup with him voldemort had ordered there death,

"Kill the spare."

Harry did not know what to do. He couldn't show his face in school again? He decided to give it up for a night and went to bed.

Harry was awoken the next morning at 7 by his ant screetching,

"Up now make breakfast and don't burn it."

"Ok ."

He got dressed and went down stairs and got the pan on. He was frying eggs when his uncle came in.

"Brush your hair and bring me my coffee boy."

"Yes uncle Vernem."

Harry past his uncle his coffee and a plate whith his breakfast on and then mad up platefuls for the rest of the family and the drinks they liked. He had a small plateful and a drink of water. He could not have as much as them and not drinks that they liked.

After breakfast he went to his room. He had an hour before he would have to show his face for the work they wanted him to do. He started on the homework he had to do. He did not mind as it kept him busy. He also wrote a letter to Dumbledore asking for help. If voldemort kept coming after him he should get some training. He then went down stairs and was giving a list of stuff to do continuing out side he got the lawnmower out and began on the lawn which was already as good as it can be.

Albis Dumbledore was sitting in his office reading over some papers for the coming year when headwick came flying in through the windo he had left open to catch the summer air. Headwick landed on his desk and held out her leg offering the letter to Dumbledore. Dumbledore opened the letter and read it through then smiled and began to write a response. Headwick was told not to wait around so she took off leaving Dumbledore smiling and finishing his letter. He then walked over to Fawkes,

"Fawkes can you please take this letter to Harry? Also make sure he is well and is taken care of."

Dumbledore stroked Fawkes for a minute then returned to his desk.

Fawkes took off and with a flash of fire he was gone. Dumbledore still sat at his desk pondering what to do and who to ask for help. The order would help but he did not want to order people in to it.

He stood up and through a pinch of pouder into the fire and then steptin to the fire and he spone out of site with a flash of swerling green flames.

He arrived in the hq of the order of the Phoenix a new base of operations and some where were they could be safe and where they could strike from if they had to. He stept out of the fire straight in to the meeting room where some of the order where gathered.

"I have something to ask you all. Would you be propaired to help train harry so he will be able to defend him self? I want him trained as if he was one of our members."

"But you will not let him join the order you can't! it is too dangerous for him."

"Molly Harry has faced more than any of us except a few . He has faced that which some of our members would quake at the return of Voldemort."

"But he has faced too much!"

"That is why I want him in the order. He can handle it and we must show Harry that we trust him and care from him or he will lose trust in us to do what is right."

"Ofcourse we trust him but this is not about that. He is a child He can not understand what needs to happen."

"A child in years yes but not in any other way now he has faced that which most adults could not and learned from it. I will discuss this no longer. Alistor what do you think is harry ready?"

Moody looked at Dumbledore with his real eye while the other one was scanning every where.

"The Potter boy is more than ready after all he is done it is time to show a bit of trust in the boy. He will need training from our top members to be continued through out the year."

Dumbledores gaze swept the room.

"So are we agreed?"

Everyone nodded there heads.

"Good that is sorted. And now on to the next bit of business. I want the guard on harry increased to 3 at all hours. Voldemort can't touch him there but he will try and draw him out. I would like 1 guard to behind the house at all times, and one in the front garden. The other will be on the road. Also alistor I would like you to do a sweep of the area every day."

They all nodded again and Dumbledore rose to leave.

"I shal see you all later. We shall have another order meeting in a few days I will let you all know when."

Dumbledore entered the fire and returned to hogwawrts. He thought about the boy and he hoped that this year would not be too hard for the boy. He had already faced enough and Dumbledore would like to remove the load on his shoulders not add to it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hello everyone hope you are all well. I know some of you are having problems with this fic but my spelling is down to being blind and not knowing the spelling as we get most of our books in audio format. I will try to do better Oh if anyone would be willing to beta for me I would be greatful. Disclaimer

I don't own any of this or any harry potter charictors though I wish I did cause think of the money! All of it belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling may she live for ever.

Chapter 2. The plans of lord Voldemort.

Dumbledore sat at his desk checking on some of the little instruments he has in his office. He called Snape and when he arrived he looked in to his eyes.

"You know what I must ask you to do? Are you ready and willing to follow through with this?"

"I am but I ask that none of this reaches anyone else apart from the order and I ask that everyone in the order gives a magically binding oath not to reviel anything that we don't want them to to anyone else as if too many people know then i willloose my life."

"Understood."

Snape left the school and apperated to the Riddle manner.

Voldemort was sitting in a high backed chair in the upstairs lounge in the Riddle mannered Naggini coiled at his feet. Worm tail was sitting in a corner admiring his silver hand when Snape walked in and dropped to his knees before Voldemort.

"Master I am glad you have returned and I wish to serve you I am loyal."

"Loyal Severus yet you did not return to me when you felt the dark mark burn? You will answer me but first for not helping me return sooner Crosio!"

Voldemort healed the spell for 2 minutes before raising his wand.

"Speak Severus and it better be good or Naggini will be having dinner early."

"Master Dumbledore had his eye on me I could not get away till now as he is a little busy now. Also master I am in Dumbledore's little order of the Phoenix group and he trusts me."

"So you're more useful than the rest of the rabble good good welcome back Severus. You see worm tail how useful you could have been to me if you did not go after black and have to fake your own death Crusio!"

Voldemort lifted the curse after a few seconds.

"Severus I need you to go to the others and plan a raid on Azkaban as I need some of my other loyal ones back. I can not do it my self as I must not show my self as the ministry don't believe I am back so I must keep it that way as long as possible. Also we need to plan how to retrieve the prophesy as I want to know how to kill the Potter boy who they call my down fall."

Voldemort gave a high cold laugh and 200 miles away a boy woke up with a gasp clutching his forehead. Harry tried to remember what the dream was about as he got a peace of parchment and a quill. Dipping the quill in to the ink he wrote the letter to Dumbledore explaining all about it. Headwick flew to his shoulder and nibbled on his ear. He tied the letter to her leg and stroking her feathers he told her to go to Dumbledore.

He checked the time and finding it was only six in the morning and knowing it is too late to get more sleep He set about to get some reading done so he will be ready for what ever this year throws at him. He ticked off another day on his calendar before he could return to Hogwarts. It is now 14 days till his birthday. He pooled out his third years transfiguration book and began to read. He read till 8 o'clock when he heard the dursly's start to get up. Finishing the last chapter of the book he got ready and went down the stairs and started to make breakfast. Dudley was not on his diet any more so harry had to make Dudley and vermin enough food for 3 people and just normal helpings for his aunt and harry had to have child like helpings. Finishing his own as the entered the room he washed up and did the chores for the day. Trim the hedge, paint the fence and the shed, weed and manure the flowers, clean the car and clean the garage. The sun was so hot and he was getting a little burnt while working outside. He finished up and went inside and got a cool refreshing drink and began to make dinner which was roast potatoes, roast chicken and boiled ham with the usual vegetables. Harry got 1 roast potato and some vegetables.

He cleared the table up and went upstairs to work on his charms homework. Two foot on the uses of the protaigo charm. He had already done his other homework accept his potions one which he would have a look at tomorrow. Finishing off his charms homework and leaving it for the ink to dry he wrote a letter to Sirius asking how he was and letting him know what harry was doing. Rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of themhe took of his glasses and went to bed hoping that there would not be anymore dreams.

"you have found nothing out about the prophesy Malphoy? Do I need to remind you how important this is to me?"

"No my lord. We will find it. I will put an unspeakable under the imperius and force him to get it for us."

"No that will not do Dumbledore will have already thought of that. Bring one of them here and I will try to retrieve the information my self."

"Could none have us retrieve it for you my lord?"

"Perhaps there is something you are trying to hide from me? Perhaps you wish your self in my place? To be giving the commands your self?"

"No my lord. I wish to serve you!"

"Lier. You hate to obay some one who looks like me. You think someone who looks like you should be ruling."

"No my lord!"

"Enough! You will do as I have said. For your thoughts about me crusio!"

Voldemort held the spell for over a minute before lifting it and malphoy ran from the room.

"Not long now naggini and you will be able to dine on Harry Potter. Soon we will have him And I will be able to get better servants than most of this lot. I will show them that I am the greatest wizard of all. Perhaps I will take pity on harry and just make it a quick AVADA KADAVRA!"

A/N Thanks to all who reviewed and to those who looked at my fic. Sorry but Blaze is female in this. It would not be love at first sight or harry finds his Slitherin side well you will see.


	3. Chapter 3

a.n

Sorry folks for the long time from the last chapter to this. I will try and keep the updates close together. I am also sorry for my use of the English language.

DISCLAIMER. I do not own nor will I own Harry Potter. It is J K Rowlings and will be for ever.

Right I am going to try and get this chapter to run up to Harry's birthday so that the next chapter will start on his birthday so this is just a filler.

Dumbledore finished reading Harry's report of his dreams. So voldemort was moving for the prophecy? It was just as he had thought he would. After so many rong moves with Harry he wanted to know how to take him down. The time was coming when he would have to tell Harry and they would then go and remove it just before voldemort was ready. But before then he would have to step up the gard on it but that would mean he would have to remove one guard from Harry's place and make it 2 there instead of 3. Well it must be done. He arranged an order meeting for that night and began to clear his desk of all the paper work. Some how it never ends and now fudge is trying to work against him he had to work harder to keep a step or two ahead of him. He finished up and left for the order meeting with his phoenix and arrived in the meeting room to find that everyone was there. Taking out his wand he locked and secured the room so that no one could know what was going on inside.

"I call this meeting to order. First I need an oath from all of you so never to shar with anyone not of this order anything that goes on in this room or any thing else that is bound to the order."

Everyone gave there oath and sat down again.

"We will need to step up the gard on the department of mistories as Harry has informed me that Voldemort is focused on it."

Most people flinched at the sound of Voldemort's name. "That means we will have to cut down on the guard at the boy's house?" asked Moody.

"Yes I have thought of that. We will reduce the guard to 2 but they will have to stand where they can see all the house the front and the back and one that would have to follow harry if he leaves the house. I still want you to have a look around morning and night Alistor as you can see more than 10 guards can also you know what to look for."

"I will do that."

"Very well that is all."

Dumbledore left the way he came.

Moody went to look around privit drive to make sure nothing was going on that might harm the boy. He apperated with a small pop and arrived in an alley and put on his invisibility cloak before drawing his wand and moved out on to the streets. His eye was roling in its socket scanning for anything rong. He did a circle of the place and found nothing before apperating away.

Voldemort sat on his thrown in the riddle house. His most trusted deatheaters were there. Snape was not there as Voldemort was not sure of him yet.

"Ruckwood tell me again what you have done?" he shouted in an angree voice.

They all quivered.

"Master I put bode under the imperius."

"Don't you understand that they will find out and our plan will be clear to Dumbledore. He will know that we are after something in the department of mistories? And now we will have to kill bode which will be more clear! I have waited years to here the proficy and now I will have to wait longer as the protection around it will be enhanced! You have failed me for the last time crusio!"

Voldemort held the spell for over 5 minutes before releasing it.

"Please master forgive me I will do better!"

Yes you will do better but not in this life time!"

He raised the wand.

"Avada kedavra!"

There was a flash of green light, the sound of rushing death and Ruckwood fell to the floor dead.

"Let that be a lesson to you all. Lord Voldemort does not forgive. Dinner Naggini."

The other deatheaters shivered as the snake slithered out to feast on the body. They new that they might meet the same fait. They were afraid to leave before been told to so they had to watch as the snake feasted. It discusted them but they new that this could be there future.

The time leading up to Harry's birthday passed slowly. He still had to do the chores his aunt and uncle told him to do as well as making all the meals whether he got to eat any of it or not. He kept ticking off the days till he went back to school. He was spending any time he could in his room reading through passed books to make sure he had got a ferm grounding in it as this was his owl year and he had to do well to make his parents proud of him. He kept sending letters to his friends but he did not get good answers. Clearly they were somewhere together. Normally this would anoy him but he was kept too tired for strong emotions like that. He did think though that if they really wanted to let him know that they could have figured out some sort of code and might have been able to tell him a little of what was going on. Not all of what was going on but a little. And then his birthday finally arrived but little did he know of what it would bring.

A.N.

Sorry for the delay in this I will never leave it for so long again. Next chapter should be out in a few weakes. Also sorry about the spelling I will try to do better in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

An Sorry I have changed my mind about going with the usual things happen at mid night though he will get gifts then. But I don't know exactly what time he was born so I am going for mid day at lunch. Hope you like this and again I am sorry for the delay and for the spelling but I will change this when I get the right spelling for names and things.

Harry's birthday had finally arrived. Midnight had just past and harry was sitting in his room getting ready for bed. He would sleep after he had opened the presents from his friends. Walking to the window he looked and spotted a few owls flying in his direction. Opening the window he let the owls in and the landed on the desk holding out their legs for him to remove them He got out some water and treats for themhe began to open the packages. The first was from Hermione,

"Hi harry I am with Ron but I can't tell you where we are but happy birthday and I hope to see you soon. Don't let the muggles get you down. I hope your doing well and getting your home work done and you are studying for your owl's. See you soon Hermione."

Her present was a wand care kit. With a book of do it your self wand care charms and runes. Putting the book and the wand kit aside he reached for a small parcel.

"Hello Harry I hope your well I am sorry for what happened at the end of last year. You don't need to stay much longer at your aunts and uncles I will send someone to pick you up on the first of August. I have sent you a little gift that has come in useful for me. A p w b Dumbledore."

Harry opened the package removing something golden. Another note fell to the floor. Harry stared in shock at he had received. It was egg shaped and golden with red spirals shaped like red flames on the egg. He picked up the note and red. Fawkes has mated with another phoenix and he has chosen you to have one of the eggs. A phoenix egg he could not believe it. He could not believe it but he rushed to put his desk lamp close to the egg so some of the heat from the lamp helps the egg to stay warm. Then he turned to Ron's gift. "Hi harry hope you like this. I found it and thought you would like it. Have fun with it and don't let the muggles get you down."

Harry opened the gift to show a large book with the words do it your self broom crafting, charming, design and care.

"Great Ron thank you!"

Harry really liked it and could not wait till he could start to make a broom. He felt tired and decided to leave the other gifts till the morning. So he piled the gifts on his desk and put the lamp and the egg next to headwig so they would be warm. He let the other owls fly off and he shut the window. Climbing in to bed he thought about the gifts and thought this was one of the best birthdays. He fell asleep dreaming about phoenixes flying about singing but there was quite a few brooms and wands zooming about to.

His aunt's screech woke him.

"Up! Get up now!"

"I'm up."

He got ready for the day and put on his clothes. Going down he saw that his uncle and cousin were getting up but were not ready so he went quickly down and started breakfast.

He was putting it all on to 3 large plates when his relations came in and sat down. Two peaces of toast were kept back for him self.

"Boy you will do the garden today and wash the windows," harry's uncle said.

"Yes uncle it will be done.

He finished breakfast and went out to start the gardening. While he was working in the garden he thought about his friends. He wondered where they were at the moment as his letters from them seamed to suggest that they weren't at the burro. Harry wished again that he did not need to keep coming back here. Finishing up in the garden he put the tools away and got a ladder and began to wash the windows. He wished he could be in some shade with an ice-cream or a cool drink but he had no choice. He was then called in to make lunch as the were eating earlier as aunt petunia had to go out so he had to have lunch ready for five to twelve. He made a big pot of stew for them all to eat although he got very little of it.

As twelve o'clock came around Harry felt very strange. He felt a burning feeling growing inside him and a strange prickling on his skin. His aunt and uncle noticed something was wrong.

"Boy what are you doing now!" yelled Harry's uncle.

But just then the clock struck twelve and a glow surrounded harry. Then a spark of fire appeared above him quickly spreading so soon he was engulfed in flames. Then they were gone and in Harry's place stood a rather old bird with loose feathers. It gave a feeble gagging sound and burst in to flames landing the floor in a pile of ashes while a few hundred miles away the clinking and whirring instruments in Dumbledore's office suddenly changed what they where doing and light up and began to whistle and emit strange Smokey shapes. Albus Dumbledore lepd to his feet and drawing his wand waved it alerting the order then he went over to his Phoenix's perch

"I will need you to take me to harry."

The phoenix took off and Albis took its tail and they were gone in a flash of fire. Mean while at the head quarters of the order Dumbledore's message was arriving.

"Harry is in danger I will require your help to make sure that the area is secure and I will require help getting him back if he is badly hurt. Have Poppy ready encase."

The order sprang in to action some flewing to alert the heeler and the rest apperating away with wands drawn. Dumbledore arrived in the kitchen of number four and quickly drew his wand and began to try and track Harry but all the signs were pointing to the pile of ashes. Phawkes began to sing a song half mournful but also half cheerful. A tiny rinkcled head poked through the ashes and Phawkes changed to a happy song. Dumbledore gently brushed the ashes away to show a baby phoenix. He picked up the baby phoenix and looked it.

"Just like a burning day! But it is Harry all the same and this will need looking in to. Yet there is no doubt that he has been gifted by the phoenix."

He sent out a message for Moody to collect all of harry's things and for the order to return to number 12.

An Sorry about all the delays but I have been trying to find out where I can find a site that has all harry potter names, places, spells and stuff like that also I have been looking out for somewhere that can change English in to latten, also does anyone know where I can learn elfish and somewhere where I can change English in to elfish. Thanks for all your support. From now on updates will be quicker.

Thanks to you all.


End file.
